narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Shinobi: Recreate the World
Two twin brothers stood in front of each other ready to do their daily training. The one on the right had short hair that appeared to be long before it was cut, goggles around his hair to keep dust out. He wore a blue undershirt with a blue jacket, with a orange outlining. His pants were also blue and had the basic ninja sandals on, and his name was Ryuu Uchiha. Ryuu's brother on the left wore a blue long trench robe like thing similar to Madara Uchiha's and the same shoes with long spiked hair, his name was Ryuga Uchiha. Both boys had the Uchiha clan crest on their backs. Mission: Destroy Girigakure Lee Gives a Pep Talk "Ryuga I will not lose." Ryuu screamed while he charged at Ryuga. Ryuga simply got into the Perfect Eagle Fighting Style stance. "Pityful little brother, I thought you knew charging recklessly like that will--" He was cut of by the smile of the Ryuu in front of him, then suddenly another Ryuu comes out of the air. "Leaf Whirlwind!" He shouted as he began to do a spin kick. Ryuga blocks the kick with his wrist. "Ryuga your fighting style is helping you a lot I see." Ryuu stated after being impressed by the block. "Ryuu we have fifteen minutes to finish before we are assigned to our first mission lets just hurry it up i'll be glad to do the honors Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!." A huge ball of fire came rushing towards Ryuu, he was helpless no where to run until a voice came from the woods. "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall." Water then began to form into a wall to protect Ryuu. Ryuga knew exactly whom the person was. "Kakashi-sensei, glad for you to barge in you too Farther." He said will a pinched eyed look on his face. "Ryuga you are sharp as always I could expect nothing less from you." Lee stated "Kakashi you can now leave let me talk to my boys." Kakashi then nodded and left. "Farther we were just training for when we go onto our first mission." Ryuu quickly stated. Although Lee was concerned with more than just those words when he looked in to Ryuu's eyes he could see true peace, but when he looked into Ryuga's eyes he saw peace though it was different. "You two come here." They both then walked over to Lee. "You guys are only six years old if I lose you two how will I be able to tell Obito I let his boys he left to me go off and die? Just please promise to keep each others back, Ryuu make sure you don't let your emotions get over you a single bit keep you head up as high as possible. Ryuga don't let your brother out of your sight although that shouldn't be hard with your Eagle always over viewing for you. Guys these are very skilled ninja and we know nothing about there abilities and motives besides kill anything with a leaf logo on it. These people won't be at the same place as you but Team Daiki will be there also with Team Flash so you may bump into them if you think you can't handle the mission anymore go and join them as soon as possible." Ryuga then looked a Ryuu and just gave a simple "Hmph" under his breath. While Lee's eyes began to water up and later began to cry all over. "You guys I hope you be safe I'll also be taking part in this mini war also make sure you two don't hesitate to take down and Ninja that's not Konoha." He then lifted his arm and the two twins then dispersed. Ryuu and Ryuga Encounter Enemy One The two boys were jumping tree to tree and Ryuga finally said something. "Ryuu make sure you stay close as possible don't leave fr--" A man with a V shaped logo on his headband had just past them. "Ryuga was that who I th--" The man that passed them then shouted back Water Release: Water Dragon Technique. "Ryuu move! Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall." A wall arose from the ground to block the jutsu given by the unknown man. "Ahh you that's a B-rank jutsu how are you able to use it your only 7." The man said curiously. "I'm 6." He said while asking Ryuu is he ok. "I'm fine, and him he must be a Girigakure ninja." "Ah so you were expecting me?" Ryuga pointed to his headband, "We are from Konohagakure, our mission is to find your leaders hideout and if anyone of you stand in the way we kill you." "So you can either A. leave here alive, or B. die here and know." Ryuu said with his first serious face ever. The ninja laughed, "Are you kidding me, is Konoha that desperate they sent 6 year olds to do a mans job." Ryuu then put his head down, "I guess you're choosing B. well then very well." Ryuga then appeared behind the man. "How do you choose your death me or my brother?" Ryuga asked. "I'll take you both if that's what you want." He said belittling the two. "Wrong choice." Ryuu said as Ryuga swung his Kunai at the man, but he easily dodged it, by doing back flips as a escape goat. Although he didn't pay attention and Ryuu then shout Leaf Whirlwind!" Ryuu sent him flying towards a tree and he hit his head. "Oh look Ryuu he doesn't look so tough as he exclaimed." Ryuga said taunting him as the man held his head beginning to stand up. Then Ryuu finally told Ryuga, "It appears you can take a punch although, brother is it's ok i'll finish him here and now we have a mission to continue on to." He then began to make hand signs Tiger → Dragon → Boar → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit, "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Blazing Flame!" Mini fire balls came towards the man and burned him to death. "Ryuga do you sense his chakra?" Ryuga with his arms folded leaning against a tree began to become stubborn, "It doesn't matter if he returns we erase his whole existence, let's just continue our mission." Although Ryuga did have his sensing on because he felt a enormous amount of chakra breezing past him but the person seemed to be about 13 years old but no threat to him. "Ryuga you okay?" Ryuu asked. "Just come on we have to finish the mission." Ryuga said as they began to continue jumping through trees to continue the mission. The Mysterious Boy Ryuga and Ryuu getting through step one of the mission felt amazed, but something really bugged Ryuga. "Ryuga what's is it you seem to be really bugged with something." Ryuu asked. "Nothing it's just--" Ryuga said being cut off as something came flying towards his face ,though he easily dodges it. "Ryuga what is thats?" Ryuu asked as Ryuga walked to were the item fell. Category:IYoGod Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanfiction